


Home is where the Heart is

by galacticstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Ficmas, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, winter morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/pseuds/galacticstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficmas Day 10 - When Harry and Louis truly understand the meaning of Home on a Winters morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Double figures! Wohoo! Admittedly this chapter was written in a rush during a break at my dance class because I am behind on schedule but oh well, a catch up session is pencilled in for this Saturday so I should be good! Hope you've enjoyed this far, and are looking to the next fifteen drabbles. Enjoy :)

The alarm beeped the world into existence, dragging Harry’s mind from the blissful warmth of sleep. Squinting through the fuzzy, dimly lit room, he focused his sleep deprived eyes on the small huddle of warmth that was pressed into his eyes, taking in the feathery brown hair that contrasted against the white pillow it was fanned out on. Louis eyes still tightly shut with sleep, Harry missed sorely their blueness, but instead tugged the smaller boy closer into his side, turning to envelope his arms around his sleeping boyfriend. Louis groaned slightly at the movement, burrowing his face into Harry’s chest and fisting handfuls of his t-shirt in his tiny hands. Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, before rolling away, making a move to get out of bed. He meandered down stairs, still sleepy, filling the kettle and putting it onto boil. Soft light filtered in through the curtains, until Harry flung them open, revealing the blanket of snow that covered everything like the duvet Harry had been snuggled under only minutes ago. Opening the back door to get a closer look, he felt the cold air wrap around his legs, head snapping round at the click of the kettle. He was stirring milk into the mugs of tea when he heard the soft thuds of Louis padding down the stairs.

The smaller lad appeared in the kitchen, eyes still bleary from sleep as he stifled a yawn with his hand. Body swamped in a jumper that was far too big for him, with the hem falling to halfway down his thighs and hand completely vanished within the navy sleeves, Louis made is way over to Harry, pecking his cheek as he tucked himself into the taller lads’ side. Harry handed him a cup of tea watching as Louis cradled it in his hands, smiling softly at the rugged state of his hair that seemed to be sticking up in every direction possible. Louis, noticing the open door, headed over to survey the snowy scene, dragging Harry along with him. For minutes the stood in silence, taking in the dusting of powder that stuck to the needles of the pine trees. A robin hopped across what had been the lawn, his little red jacket contrasting vividly with the snow as he pecked at the ground in hope of food. Harry glanced down at Louis, who was sipping his tea quietly, eyes calm, peaceful, happy. Swirls of steam mingled with the air around them. 

Louis reached out, searching for Harry’s hand. fingers interlocked, they stood, quiet. Right here, no, they didn’t need anyone else. They didn’t need anything but each other. Both had found a sense of completion in the other that they had never experienced before, an instinctual love that never hindered. Louis had found home, comfort, support in Harry when he'd needed it most, when he’d felt most alone. And Harry had found Louis when he'd lost everything he'd ever cared about, and needed someone to care for again. Together, they’d forged a bond that would never yield. They’d found their home, by following their hearts.


End file.
